Family
by Catndhat
Summary: She just want to be a part of his family but he was so vocal in his disapproval. Jellal-Erza oneshot. Jerza AU.


No copyright infringement intended. Raw file. Jerza AU. Jellal-Erza.

o.O.o

She knows he doesn't like them in their house. They don't belong there, that's what she heard her step-father told her mom that the blue-haired son said before they moved in.

She was sad knowing it but she understood. They're not blood-related anyway.

She would still like to be good friends with him though. They're now family, she thought.

xxxxx

He made up his mind to not accept them. They're strangers, they shouldn't be in their house.

The daughter looked friendly, but she frowned when he stared at her. He just ignored it and went inside his room.

They're nice, but the older woman's not his mother, and the little girl's not his sister.

xxxxx

Over the years of being under one roof, he didn't say much to them but he learned to be polite, treating them with respect. He would smile at them and join them. He would always look out for her.

One night, she was almost jumped out by several teen-age bullies, she was outnumbered but he suddenly came to her aid. She was grateful and they started to become good friends.

xxxxx

Seeing that he opened up to their new family members, his dad told him that he plans to adopt his "sister."

He shouted at him in anger, showing his disapproval. "No!" He didn't like it even a little. She cried hearing him, thinking that he hates them still.

His dad didn't push the adoption to appease him. At least he's not hostile to his wife and step-daughter anymore.

xxxxx

They became awkward with each other after that. She had become friends with other people, while he was comfortable in his solitude, looking out for her.

On the way to the house, while they were walking beside each other, she asked him, "why do you hate us so much?"

He was surprised. Hurt was evident in her voice, he uncomfortably brushed his hair with his fingers and just told her that that wasn't true, and he walked away.

She was silent upon hearing it, but she was relieved. Maybe he just doesn't want her to be a part of his family.

She'd be an heir of her step-dad too if she was legally adopted. That would impair his part of the inheritance then.

She was not interested in their wealth but it must be a concern to him.

xxxxx

When she was 17, he asked her step-dad and mom to go out of town with friends, but her "brother" convinced them that it was a bad idea. She wasn't allowed to go unless she'll be accompanied by him.

She was so mad at him that she didn't talk to him for weeks. He just shrugged his shoulders as she gritted her teeth.

xxxxx

On her 18th birthday, he told them that he'll make them meet the girl he liked at the party.

She was furious that day, it was her special day and how dare him steal her spotlight.

xxxxx

He came home, all of her friends were there to celebrate her birthday, and he was wearing a pretty formal attire. He looked princely, she thought.

He told his step-mom and dad to be with her, and he will just freshen up and will finally introduce the girl he likes for a while now.

xxxxx

She was nervous and she was feeling irritated at the same time. Is that girl beautiful? Of course, she probably is, he likes her, she thought. She felt a twinge of pain in her chest.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers on the way to them. A beautiful girl was beside him and her eyes widened because she's her friend too. How come she didn't notice?

She's in between her mom and step-dad and she grabbed her step-dad unconsciously for support as her knees weakened.

xxxxx

The beautiful girl went to the buffet table while he went straight to them.

He held the flowers towards her, "Happy Birthday, Erza."

His dad asked, "Where's the girl you'll introduce to us, Jellal?"

"She's beside you, dad." And he smiled shyly at Erza. He wants her to be a part of their family but not how his dad wanted her to be. She grinned at him while receiving the flowers, blushing furiously, finally he accepted her.

o.O.o

He doesn't want his dad to adopt her because he likes her, siblings (bet adopted children or bet a legit and adopted by reason of public policy, in my country at least) can't marry each other. So I was reading Family Law and thought of this, not officially back here in FF but wanted to post this short one-shot, so there.


End file.
